


Преданность

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [3]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: — Ты говорил, что бывают сю долга, а бывают любви.— А бывают еще и сю преданности.— Преданность? Это сю?— Отчего же нет — удивился Сэймэй, — И какое диковинное! Вот ты, скажем, крепко-накрепко им повязан.— Я?— Точно. Если приглядеться, я вижу его узел, прямо тут.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Kudos: 10





	Преданность

1.

Миёси-но Санэсукэ младший помощник начальника Левой гвардии, снова проснулся в холодном поту. Он уставился в потолок расфокусированным взглядом, уже зная, что его ожидает. Сейчас с улицы донесется этот отвратительный скрежещущий звук, а затем…

— Господин Санэсукэ… — услышал он глухой шепот, — Господин Санэсукэ…

Санэсукэ прикрыл глаза и вознес про себя короткую молитву. Если он не будет двигаться и издавать звуков, оно может пройти мимо… Страх заставил обернуться его в слух, он слышал, как длинные когти чудища вонзаются в землю его приусадебной дорожки, как скрежещут под ними мелкие камушки. Затем тихий звук протаскиваемого по земле чего-то тяжелого, будто мешка с бататом. Все это сопровождалось тяжелым хрипящим дыханием.

— Господин Санэсукэ… Господин Санэсукэ…

Если он просто продолжит лежать и не двигаться, оно уйдет… Сегодня днем приглашали в комнату священника из Киёмидзу, его комната должна быть безопасным пристанищем…

— Санэсукэ…

Мужчина тяжело сглотнул и открыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как все его тело покрыл липкий неприятный пот. Санэсукэ в отличие от большинства воинов на службе императора, приходилось бывать в настоящих боях, тех, где люди убивают людей, но и там ему не было так страшно. Он не выдержал и поднялся с футона, подполз на коленях к мечу, который привык хранить в спальне со времен службы в восточных провинциях. Крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжал рукоять и подполз к внешней стороне комнаты. Собрался с силами, коротко выдохнул и подвинул сёдзи.

В саду было темно, луну затянуло тонкими облаками, отчего свет ее хоть и доставал до земли, но разве что создавал бледные тени, но никак не освещал. На дорожке валялся будто бы полный мешок, размером с человеческое туловище. Хриплое дыхание доносилось из мешка. Рука Санэсукэ дернулась и он неловко звякнул мечом. Мешок услышал это и замер, а затем потащился в сторону мужчины, хрипя его имя. Существо выбрасывало вперед свои длинные лапы, вонзало когти в землю, а затем подтаскивало себя вперед. Все его движения были дерганными и выглядели так, будто причиняли ему нестерпимую боль.

Санэсукэ охватил леденящий ужас, который парализовал его и сделал голову совершенно пустой. Вдруг тонкое облако, закрывавшее раньше луну, отошло, и Санэсукэ увидел, что это был не мешок. К нему на испачканных давно запекшейся кровью руках приближалось человеческое тело. Лишенные век глаза существа горели красным, на голове почти не осталось волос, как, впрочем, и кожи на лице — она свисала кусками с костей скул, носа не было, вместо него остались лишь небольшие отверстия, выглядевшие так, будто их просто продолбили в лице несчастного каким-то острым предметом.

— Господин Санэсукэ!

Донесся хрип из щели, которая раньше была ртом, существо подтянуло себя к дому и вцепилось когтями в доски пола открытой галереи. Санэсукэ как зачарованный смотрел в красные глаза мертвеца, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Вдруг, существо с тяжелым хрипом подтянулось и прыгнуло на мужчину. Тот инстинктивно дернулся и упал на спину, проваливаясь в глубины комнаты, существо же будто ударилось в невидимую стену и с воем отлетело в траву.

— Господин Санэсукэ…!

Санэсукэ наконец ожил, задвинул сёдзи и отполз к противоположной стене, сжимая обеими руками меч до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
Священник не обманул и комната его оказалась недосягаема для этого ужаса. Но звуки чудесный барьер все же пропускал, так что до самого утра Санэсукэ слышал скрежет когтей по дереву и тяжелое хриплое дыхание страшного существа, зовущего его по имени.

2.

Выпитое дурманило голову. Обычно, после нескольких чарок даже в простоватом Хиромасе, не понимавшем придворных стихов и поэтичных сравнений, просыпалось настроение подмечать красоту в окружающем мире, и сад Сэймэя как нельзя лучше подходил на роль объекта любования. Прекрасный в любой сезон, в каждый из дней по-разному.

— Сэймэй… — сглотнул он, сам до конца не понимая, что хочет сказать. Хотелось просто услышать голос друга.

— Да, Хиромаса? — ответил его собутыльник, не отводя от светло-карминовых губ свою чарочку с сакэ. Он довольно жмурился, будто сытая лисица на теплое солнце, и выражение его лица как-то волшебно действовало на Хиромасу, было одновременно спокойно, и волнительно.

— Я…Ай, забудь.

Сэймэй моргнул и, наконец, перевел взгляд на Хиромасу, заинтересованно заглядывая ему в глаза. Последний смутился, перевел взгляд на покачивающиеся метелки мисканта, проступившие в разнотравье сада Сэймэя в последнее время, и крепче сжал пальцами свою чарочку. Солнце, больше не такое жгучее и тревожащее, как еще пару недель назад, приятно грело лицо, но Хиромасу бросило в жар, будто оно было по-летнему знойным.

— Я хотел сказать только, как мне нравится твой сад. Он неухоженный совсем, и дикий, но каждый раз, как я бывают здесь, мне дышится будто легче, будто я и не в столице вовсе, а в горах. И так приятно, что ты здесь рядом. Я думаю, сад бы не был таким красивым, если бы тебя здесь не было. И еще я думаю…

Хиромаса, вполголоса бормотавший все это, вдруг осекся.

— Хиромаса? — Сэймэй подождал несколько мгновений, прежде чем убедился, что Хиромаса не собирается продолжать, а затем мягко позвал его по имени. Хиромаса не откликнулся, тогда Сэймэй растянул свои прекрасные губы в тонкой улыбке, устроил руки на согнутых коленях и уперся в них подбородком так, что лицо его оказалось ниже лица Хиромасы, и теперь ему приходилось заглядывать своему гостю в глаза снизу вверх.

— Хиромаса — снова позвал он мурлыкающим голосом. — Кажется, ты совсем не слышишь меня? Хи-ро-ма-саа…

Хиромаса и правда не слышал. За метелками мисканта мелькнула знакомая фигура в темно-синем каригуну и Хиромаса было дернулся, чтобы подняться и пойти следом, но она исчезла так же быстро, как появилась.

— Сэймэй, там снова тот синий сикигами! — возбужденно сказал он, оборачиваясь к Сэймэю. — Я снова его видел.

Сэймэй недоуменно моргнул, лицо его приобрело совершенно нечитаемое выражение.

— Ну тот, который юноша! — взялся объяснять Хиромаса, не обращая внимания на застывшее лицо друга, — Его цветок еще не отцвел, верно? Ты скажешь, чей именно он дух?

Сэймэй прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и выпрямился, упираясь затылком в поддерживающую крышу колонну. Затем открыл глаза, немного поразглядывал доски навеса, и, наконец, обратил свой взгляд на Хиромасу.

— Что тебе за дело до этого духа, Хиромаса?

— Наверное, дело в том, как он себя ведет… — начал размышлять вслух Хиромаса, потому как ему и самому было любопытно, отчего он так заинтересовался этим сикигами.

— Ведет себя?

— Да… Твои духи, знаешь, они всегда ведут себя так, будто им нет дела до того, кто я и они никак не относятся ко мне.

— О? Мне казалось, они ведут себя довольно дружелюбно.

— Да, дружелюбно, но вот знаешь… Я им, конечно, не противен, но вот будто им все равно, кто перед ними стоит, я, или может, монашек с горы Хиэй. Поставь на мое место полено, они к нему будут относиться так же.

— Вот как, — у Сэймэя вырвался смешок, который он спрятал в своем рукаве, — полено.

— Да, полено. А этот дух… Он проявляет свое отношение именно ко мне.

— Правда? — Сэймэй заинтересованно склонил голову, внимательно наблюдая за Хиромасой. — А с чего ты взял, что он себя не со всеми так ведет?

Хиромаса смутился, не зная даже, что и ответить, потому что то, что он собирался сказать и в его собственной голове звучало глупо. Он рассердился:

— Да потому что я так чувствую, вот!

— Чувствуешь, — эхом отозвался Сэймэй и снова довольно зажмурился, подставляя лицо последним лучам солнца.

— Не смейся, Сэймэй! Я знаю, что это звучит глупо.

— Я и не смеюсь, Хиромаса. Ты вот часто говоришь, что глупый, а я совсем так не считаю. Ты, может, и путаешься иной раз в словах, как в лабиринте, но сердце твое лучше любого астролога всегда знает верное направление.

Хиромаса смутился.

— Так значит, я прав на счет него?

— Пожалуй, что и прав.

— И ко мне у него особое отношение?

— Может и так.

— Сэймэй, ты не отвечаешь мне!

— Хиромаса — вздохнул со стоном Сэймэй, запрокидывая голову, — спроси свои вопросы у него сам.

— Да как же я спрошу, если он мне не показывается, — недовольно буркнул Хиромаса, обращаясь взглядом на свои руки.

— Ну вот покажется и спросишь.

— А ты не можешь приказать ему?

— Приказать?

— Да, ведь ты же его призываешь, значит ты можешь…

— Нет, — неожиданно твердо ответил Сэймэй. — Я не стану его звать.

— Как будто я прошу позвать свою женщину из внутренних покоев… — Хиромаса почувствовал себя обиженным. Прежде Сэймэй не отказывал ему в подобных просьбах, а сейчас вдруг упрямится.

Сэймэй проигнорировал это замечание, одним глотком осушил свою чарку и сам вновь наполнил ее.

— Хиромаса, а давай поговорим о сю.

— О сю!

— О сю — кивнул Сэймэй. Помнишь, мы обсуждали различные сю, что связывают существа?

— Помню. Ты говорил, что бываю сю долга, а бывают любви.

— А бывают еще и сю преданности.

— Преданность? Это сю?

— Отчего же нет — удивился Сэймэй, — И какое диковинное! Вот ты, скажем, крепко-накрепко им повязан.

— Я?

— Точно. Если приглядеться, я вижу его узел, прямо тут — Сэймэй неожиданно подался вперед и легонько постучал пальцем по груди Хиромасы, прямо напротив сердца. У того пересохло в горле и он шумно сглотнул, уставившись на Сэймэя. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, снова откинулся на колонну, поднося к губам свое сакэ. Сделал мелкий глоток, а затем продолжил.

— Ведет этот узел к тому парню.

— Тому… Сэймэй! Ты снова про императора?! И что значит это сю?

— Угу. Так вот, сю это значит, что ты ради него много что сделать готов, стоит ему попросить. Вот попросит он сутры, своей рукой переписанные, в Тодай-дзи отнести — ты же отнесешь?

— Ну отнесу.

— Но даже это сю может истончиться, если тот, кто его наложил, будет им пренебрегать.

— Не понимаю.

— Смотри, вот сутры ты по просьбе императора отнесешь. И другие его просьбы исполнишь. А вот если он, скажем, повелит тебе убить человека — убьешь?

— Сэймэй! — Хиромаса аж подпрыгнул от возмущения, — Император такого никогда не велит!

— Велит или нет дело десятое, сейчас мы о другом толкуем. Убьешь?

Хиромаса озадаченно замолчал, переведя взгляд в сад. Сэймэй не торопил, вертя в длинных тонких пальцах яшмовую чарочку.

— Не знаю. — Наконец сказал Хиромаса. — Я не могу представить себе такое.

Сэймэй перевел взгляд на Хиромасу и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо. Брови его нахмурились так, что почти сложились в одну линию, на лбу проступила глубокая морщина, губы сосредоточенно поджаты. Сэймэй бросил последний сочувственный взгляд на Хиромасу и тоже посмотрел в сад.

— Оставим. Для нашего вопроса важно не это. Скажи лучше, чтобы ты чувствовал к императору. Согласился бы после подобного исполнять его просьбы так же охотно, как прежде?

— Нет. — после паузы ответил Хиромаса.

— Верно, потому что ты — хороший человек, и приказ такой противоречит твоей природе. Ты, пожалуй, будешь и дальше предан императору, но уже чуточку меньше. И если он продолжит просить тебя о том, что противоречит твоей природе, ниточка сю «преданность» будет постепенно истончаться, до тех пор, пока не исчезнет совсем. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю — буркнул Хиромаса. Разговор ему не нравился, и хотелось поскорее его закончить.

— Моих сикигами, не всех, но тех, что живут в моем саду постоянно, мне так же нравится привязывать к себе этим сю. И я не хочу, чтобы оно исчезло. Потому не стану просить их о том, что противоречит их природе. Понимаешь?

— Так ты завел разговор об этом сю из-за того духа?  
— Да, — просто ответил Сэймэй и снова опустил голову, рассматривая Хиромасу снизу. — Ты выглядел так, будто обиделся, а я не хочу тебя обижать.

— И нисколечко я не обиделся.

— Обиделся! — хлопнула в ладоши внезапно появившаяся за спиной Хиромасы прекрасная девушка.

— Мицумуси! — вздрогнул Хиромаса и чуть не стукнулся головой о колонну. Сэймэй рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на чашечку Хиромасы, которую тот поставил на пол сбоку от себя.

— О, да ты уже все выпил! Я наполню.

Хиромаса хотел было запротестовать, но Сэймэй уже схватил бутылочку из рук Мицумуси и потянулся к его чарке, перегнувшись через колени Хиромасы, отчего все его возражения окончились, даже не начавшись.

— Спасибо — просто ответил он.

Сэймэй отставил бутылочку и снова облокотился спиной на колонну, довольно прикрыв глаза, будто сытый кот. Вдруг выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, приобретая хищные черты.

— Кажется, пришел гость.

3.  


— Так значит, существо является к Вам каждую ночь?

На досках открытой галереи теперь сидели трое — пожаловал Миёси-но Санэсукэ. Мицумуси вышла из внутренних покоев дома с яшмовой чаркой для сакэ и с поклоном протянула ее Санэсукэ, но тот остановил ее движением руки.

— Благодарю Вас, Госпожа, это излишне.

— Вы уверены? Сакэ поможет придать Вам храбрости а, видят боги, Вам она не помешает.

— Господин Сэймэй, не сочтите за грубость, но я знаю, что придает настоящей храбрости, и это совершенно не сакэ. Вино лишь глушит страх, а отсутствие страха совсем не значит храбрость. Если хотите знать, в по-настоящему опасной ситуации страх скорее помогает выжить, делая тебя осторожным. Эту ситуацию я считаю по-настоящему опасной, потому не хочу ни глушить свой страх, ни притворятся, что его у меня нет.

Сэймэй заинтересованно посмотрел на гостя, приблизив к свои карминовым губам чарку, но не отпивая от нее.

— Вы не из столицы.  


— Сейчас я служу в Левой гвардии, но нет, изначально я с восточных земель. Родственник моей матери остался бездетным в своих преклонных годах, потому усыновил меня и похлопотал о придворной должности. Вы слышали обо мне?

— Нет, но Вы говорите так, будто побывали на настоящей войне. Среди столичных аристократов, даже тех, кто состоят в военных ведомствах, настоящих воинов нет.

Хиромаса почувствовал себя уязвленным. Его имени произнесено не было, но он причислил себя ко всему племени столичных аристократов, состоящих на воинской службе. Сэймэй всегда потешался над его военным облачением, когда приходилось выходить на встречу к демонам в ночи, но с Санэсукэ он говорил так…уважительно! Хиромаса выпрямился и расправил плечи, неосознанно стараясь казаться более внушительным на фоне спокойного Санэсукэ.

— Я понимаю, о чем Вы… — задумчиво протянул Санэсукэ, старательно подбирая слова, — Опять же, не хочу показаться неучтивым, но многие из ммм…военных ритуалов, с которыми я познакомился при дворе кажутся мне в высшей степени ммм… нерезультативными и если бы я выходил в бой, руководствуясь лишь ими, я бы был ммм…

— Стало быть, Вы видели эмиси?

Санэсукэ кивнул.

— Возможно, даже ближе, чем мне хотелось бы.

— Вот как… Я слыхал об их интересных магических практиках…

— Боюсь, здесь я Вам не помощник. Я помню танцы их шамана, помню воинов в медвежьих шкурах, и их странные движения, но для меня они ничего не значили.

— Они верят, что произошли от медведей.

— Какая досада, что мы зовем их креветочными головами, — усмехнулся Санэсукэ.

— Но ведь они едят креветок! — Вмешался Хиромаса.

— Что ты имеешь против креветок, мой друг? — рассмеялся Сэймэй.

— Не говори… не говори что ты тоже их ел…— лицо Хиромасы против воли приобрело брезгливое выражение.

— Ах, Хиромаса, мне доводилось есть вещи и похуже, — со странным весельем в голосе ответил Сэймэй и повернулся к Санэсукэ, пресекая возможный ответ Хиромасы. — Прошу простить меня, не смог сдержать ммм… профессионального любопытства. Так значит, Вам является мертвец.

Лицо Санэсукэ, которое и прежде сложно было назвать расслабленным, приобрело еще более сосредоточенное выражение.

— Да. Я приглашал священника из монастыря, он охранил границы моей комнаты, но сказал, что большего он сделать не в силах.

— Удивительно, что он хотя бы смог правильно защитить комнату… — едва слышно пробурчал Сэймэй в свою чашку с сакэ.

— Но теперь мертвец постоянно зовет меня у моих стен и не дает мне спать. Я подумывал над тем, чтобы перебраться в другое место, но в последнюю секунду решил, что если он найдет меня не в защищенной комнате…

— Да, это Вы верно решили. Что же, я должен спросить, доводилось ли Вам отнимать жизнь, но я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Немного уточним, доводилось ли Вам убивать, охваченных яростью?

— Все, кто был убит мною, были убиты в бою, — спокойно ответил Санэсукэ, — Боюсь, военные стычки это как раз то место, где умирают, охваченными яростью.

Хиромаса задумчиво уставился на доски пола. О войнах с эмиси ему приходилось слышать на докладах при дворе, но он никогда не общался напрямую с теми, кто в них участвовал. Иногда, слушая о подвигах отца, он представлял как сам сходится с соперником в битве, называет свое имя, ждет представления оппонента, а затем сражает его в честном поединке. Что-то внутри подсказывало, эти ритуалы так же вызывали неудовольствие у нынешнего гостя Сэймэя, но ведь если иначе, это неуважение. Это демона или барсука можно ударить просто так, но человека…

— Я помогу Вам, — прервал его размышления голос Сэймэя, — Примерно через стражу я буду у вас дома. Пожалуйста, до того как мы придем, постарайтесь вспомнить, кого Вы убивали. Я понимаю, это может быть нелегко, но если это кто-то, связанный с вами узами ненависти, хорошо бы нам знать его имя.

— Я понимаю — кивнул Санэсукэ, — Спасибо за вашу готовность помочь, я буду ждать вас.

3.

Когда господин Санэсукэ скрылся из вида, Хиромаса обернулся к Сэймэю, собираясь заговорить, но тот быстро поднялся и направился в дом, бормоча себе что-то под нос.

— Эй, Сэймэй!

— Подожди минутку, Хиромаса! Если мы и правда имеем дело с эмиси, я должен кое-что проверить! Я и подумать не мог, что мне вот так, в великой Столице Спокойствия доведется повстречаться с колдунством этого племени! Ах, какая удача!

Сэймэй махнул рукавами, как крыльями, и устремился в свою комнату со свитками. Хиромаса громко вздохнул и откинулся назад, уперевшись ладонями в нагретое уходящим солнцем дерево. Рядом с ним на колени опустилась Мицумуси с бутылочкой в руках, и вопросительно наклонила ее к Хиромасе.

— Нет, спасибо, Мицумуси, думаю, сегодня больше не нужно… Кто знает, что там случится в доме Санэсукэ…

— Ой, Сэймэй! — обернулся он к дому, — я могу сходить домой, переодеться, и лук взять.

— Не стоит! Предоставь военное дело господину Санэсукэ, это по его части.

Хиромаса надулся и плюхнулся спиной на доски пола, совершенно забывая о правилах приличия.

— Предоставь это господину Санэсукэ — передразнил он тон Сэймэя и поморщился.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Тебе показалось!

Мицумуси озорно взглянула на Хиромасу, но тот приложил палец у губам и она послушно кивнула. Она убрала бутылочку сакэ, но осталась рядом с Хиромасой, составляя ему молчаливую компанию, что его вполне устраивало.

Хиромаса, кажется, успел задремать, прежде чем Сэймэй спустя практически час, наконец вышел на веранду. В руке у него был пучок трав и веревка с нанизанными на нее зубами и сушеными плодами.

— Сэймэй, зачем это.?

— Объясню по дороге — отмахнулся он — возьмем мою повозку!

4.

Ровно через стражу, как и обещал Сэймэй, они прибыли к усадьбе господина Миёси. Слуга открыл им ворота и с поклоном пропустил во внутреннюю территорию. Санэсукэ ждал их на открытой галерее. Завидев мужчин, он поднялся и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Я пытался вспомнить каждого, как Вы и велели, господин Сэймэй, но боюсь, у меня не вышло. Общим числом, думаю, их было не меньше 13-15, но это все, — сразу перешел он к делу.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Сэймэй и сложил ладони в широких рукавах верхнего одеяния, — проведете нас к Вашей комнате?

Санэсукэ кивнул и направился внутрь дома, Сэймэй и Хиромаса проследовали за ним.

— Ты так и не сказал, что собираешься делать, — прошептал Хиромаса в спину шедшего впереди Сэймэя. Он пытался расспросить друга во время поездки, как тот ему и обещал, но Сэймэй все увиливал от ответа.

— Скоро сам все увидишь — раз в пятый, за последние полчаса произнес Сэймэй, полуобернув свою голову к другу, — потерпи немного, Хиромаса.

Хиромаса вздохнул и сдался. В конце концов, если Сэймэй не хотел отвечать, расспрашивать его было бесполезно.

В довольно большой комнате Санэсукэ находился только футон и стойка для меча. Никаких расписанных ширм или иных украшений не было, отчего она казалась еще более просторной Сэймэй прошел по границам комнаты, иногда заинтересованно касаясь стен кончиками длинных пальцев, и неясно бормотал себе что-то под нос.

— Вот как… Значит, только буддийские…

Санэсукэ наблюдал за ним с отсутствующим выражением лица и Хиромаса подумал, что, кажется, он сам волнуется больше, чем хозяин дома. Хиромасе тоже доводилось сталкиваться со всякой нечистью, но сам он всегда показывал большую степень беспокойства.

— Что же, — наконец обратился к мужчинам Сэймэй, — кажется, мне стало более понятно. Однако, ничего говорить не буду, скоро, — Сэймэй легким движением толкнул сёдзи и открыл практически всю стену комнаты, — скоро все станет совсем ясно.

— Господин Сэймэй, Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? — Санэсукэ нахмурился, вспоминая жуткое существо.

— Вы же сами сказали, охранные заклинания того монаха помогли и существо в комнату пробраться не смогло. Бояться нечего.

Он демонстративно сел на татами у самого края комнаты и вздохнул полной грудью.

— Ну же, господа — с легкой улыбкой обернулся он к напряженным мужчинам, запрокинув голову, — нам остается только ждать.

Хиромаса украдкой посмотрел на Санэсукэ и сел рядом с Сэймэем. Кажется, господин Миёси все же беспокоился, но старательно это скрывал. Хиромаса нашел эту мысль немного успокаивающей.

Они просидели в молчании минут сорок, когда Сэймэй, до того сидевший с прикрытыми веками, вдруг открыл глаза и обернулся к Санэсукэ, сидящему чуть позади него в церемониальной позе.

— Господин Санэсукэ, а доводилось ли Вам убивать кого-либо, кроме эмиси?

— Нет. — мгновенно ответил тот и слегка поморщился, что показалось даже немного странным на его ровном лице.

— Вы уверены?

— Совершенно точно.

Сэймэй кивнул и снова обернулся к саду, внимательно прислушиваясь.

— Приготовьтесь…

Наконец сказал он и до Хиромасы донеслись слабые звуки шорохов, будто по земле что-то волочили. Вскоре до него донесся и сиплый, будто придушенный, шепот.

— Господин Санэсукэ…

Хиромаса посмотрел на хозяина дома, сидевшего с ровным лицом, однако его пальцы были так плотно сжаты на рукояти меча, что приобрели обескровлено-бледный оттенок. Он смотрел на свои колени и никак не реагировал на звуки, с каждой минутой становившиеся все более громкими и отчетливыми.

— Господин Санэсукэ…

— Не волнуйтесь, господин Санэсукэ, — тихо обратился к нему Сэймэй, — я думаю, мы сможем с этим разобраться.

В ответ Санэсукэ резко кивнул, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь, но не решаясь поднять глаза.

Хиромаса же напряженно вглядывался в тень, появившуюся в конце приусадебной дорожки. Тень медленно приближалась, сопровождаемая звуком перетаскивания чего-то тяжелого. Вскоре Хиромаса смог различить в темноте длинные руки тени, которые она выбрасывала вперед и затем подтягивала к ним тело. В неясном свете луны он не мог четко разглядеть силуэт, но инстинктивно чувствовал, что в нем было что-то неправильное. Через несколько мучительно медленных мгновений тень подползла ближе, и Хиромаса смог различить человеческое туловище, голову и одну волочащуюся ногу. Одежда на теле была истрепана и кое где разорвана, обнажая тело странного зеленоватого оттенка. В одной прорехе мелькнуло что-то белое, и Хиромаса с ужасом понял, что это была торчащая кость. Черты лица были неразличимы, возможно, потому что от «лица» там осталось совсем немного, лишь красные глаза были отчётливо видны.

— Господин Санэсукэ. — хрипело существо, подползая к дому.

— На нем доспехи гвардии… — с удивлением отметил Хиромаса и обернулся к Сэймэю.

— Я вижу, — кивнул тот и снова обратился к Санэсукэ, — Я спрашиваю Вас в последний раз, Вы точно не убивали никого кроме эмиси? Во время вашей службы в восточных провинциях?

— Да! — неожиданно резко ответил Санэсукэ и вскочил на ноги, не в силах больше спокойно сидеть, — Я совершенно точно уверен в этом! Каждого воина, служившего со мной, я знал и никогда бы не допустил подобного!

— Раз знали, то приглядитесь к этому!

В этот момент существо зацепилось когтями за доски галереи и рывком подтянуло себя вперед, но натолкнулось на невидимый барьер и распласталось на полу, неуклюже ворочаясь.

— Я не хочу.

— Господин Санэсукэ!

— Я не хочу!

— Санэсукэ — взревело существо и снова попыталось прыгнуть в комнату, снова натолкнувшись на невидимый барьер.

— Вы оммёдзи, так изгоните его сейчас же!

— Именно этим я и занимаюсь, посмотрите на него!

— Господин Санэсукэ — вступил Хиромаса, озаренный внезапной догадкой, — Вы боитесь?

Санэсукэ молча обернулся к нему и посмотрел диким взглядом, белки его глаз покрылись сеткой лопнувших капилляров, придавая ему совершенно безумный вид.

— Разве не Вы говорили, что страх полезен и поможет главной цели? Наша главная цель — избавиться от этого существа, а Вы упрямитесь!

Санэсукэ резко отвернул голову, зажмурил на несколько секунд глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Сэймэй не отрывал взгляда от копошащегося на досках мертвеца, Хиромаса же внимательно наблюдал за воином. Наконец, последний глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Я посмотрю.

Он подошел к краю комнаты и встал рядом с Сэймэем. Тот одобрительно кивнул ему и указал на мертвеца. Мертвец, будто почувствовав присутствие хозина дома высоко задрал лицо и пылающими красными глазами уставился на него.

— Господин Санэсукэ…

— Это я, — после недолгого молчания наконец сказал Санэсукэ, голос его звучал немногим лучше хрипа мертвеца.

— Я нашел Вас… — прохрипело существо и снова подтянуло себя на доски галереи. Снова попыталось вползти в комнату, и, потерпев неудачу, остановилось, но не стало биться, как в прошлые разы, слепо вглядываясь в лицо Санэсукэ. Вдруг оно сбивчиво начало хрипеть, будто в большой спешке, глотая окончания слов, — Быстрее, быстрее, я должен сказать! В роще у Савамура, заметили диких, мне пришлось оставить свой пост, но я должен был доложить. Я мчался сюда, со всех ног, но они скоро должны подойти, будьте готовы!

Глаза Санэсукэ расширились от ужаса и удивления. Казалось руки его начали мелко подрагивать.

— Ки… Китидзё…

— Я думаю они следуют за мной по пятам, чтобы перехватить, но я успел, успел! Господин Санэсукэ, будьте готовы!

Хиромаса услышал глухой стук и отвлекся от созерцания существа, сбивчиво продолжавшего хрипеть отдельные слова. Звук издал меч Санэсукэ, упавший на татами. Сам хозяин меча стоял, сжав дрожащие пальцы в кулаки. Вдруг он накренился вперед, Хиромаса подумал, что он сейчас упадет, и попытался перехватить его, но Сэймэй успел первым, протянув руку поперек груди Санэсукэ.

— Не стоит.

Санэсукэ вместо ответа покачал головой и отвел руку Сэймэя. Затем встал у самой границы комнаты, возвышаясь над телом мертвеца. Тот неестественно, будто у него вовсе не было шеи, запрокинул голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть в лицо Санэсукэ. Подобное положение горла препятствовало движению воздуха, так что слова его сделались совершенно неразборчивым бульканьем.

— Китидзё….Китидзё состоял на службе в моем отряде, — глухо проговорил Санэсукэ. — Так как он был довольно ловким малым, мы отправляли его на разведку. Однажды близ Савамуры на наш лагерь из лесов напали эмиси. Атаку мы смогли отбить, но пара воинов все же не пережили схватку. По лагерю…по лагерю ходили слухи, что Китидзё польстился на спокойную жизнь в какой-нибудь деревне, или вовсе бежал к самим эмиси, потому что больше его никто не видел. Это было… это было год назад.

— Вскоре после этого Вы были призваны в столицу — кивнул будто сам себе Сэймэй, — как Вы видите, состояние его тела оставляет желать лучшего, думаю, он не мог прибыть к вам раньше.

— Должен доложить…

Сансукэ подался вперед, Сэймэй предупредительно ойкнул. Мужчина только отмахнулся и вышел из комнаты. Сел перед мертвецом в церемониальную позу и протянул к нему руку. Ладонь его сильно дрогнула, но все же опустилась на оголенное плечо Китидзё.

— Спасибо. Теперь мы будем готовы.

Мертвец снова захрипел и уронил голову на доски. Последние волосы с его головы стали стремительно опадать вместе с лоскутами кожи.

— Ты хорошо потрудился… — сдавленно прошептал Санэсукэ, не отнимая ладони от белых костей, лежавших на веранде его дома.

5.  


— Эй, Сэймэй…

— Да, Хиромаса?

Они вернулись в усадьбу Сэймэя в полнейшей тишине. Казалось, природа тоже молчала, не было слышно ни воя собак, ни пения птиц. Мужчины в молчании проследовали на свое обычное место и устроились на веранде с чашечками вина. Прошел почти час до того, как Хиромаса решился нарушить тишину.

— Ты догадался о том, что мертвец не эмиси даже до того, как мы его увидели, — Хиромаса скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал, — Как?

Сэймэй задумчиво кивнул и погладил ожерелье из зубов и плодов, валявшееся рядом с ним на досках.

— Когда осмотрел комнату… Этот монастырский лентяй не поставил толковых чар, только лишь сутры прочитал.

— Этих чар недостаточно?

— Достаточно, но лишь в том случае, если мертвец верил в будд и бодхисаттв. Дикаря бы это не удержало.

— Хм… — кивнул Хиромаса, но он не был уверен, что понял до конца то, что имел в виду Сэймэй.

Сэймэй вдруг испустил горестный вздох и запрокинул голову к небу.

— А я ведь так надеялся, что смогу увидеть древнюю магию… Ой, Хиромаса, а ты видел, у него, кажется, были отметины от медвежьих когтей! Интересно, значит ли это, что среди эмиси были медвежьи воины…  
— Сэймэй! — побледневший Хиромаса явно не мог разделить интереса друга к подобным вещам.

— Прости, прости Хиромаса… — проговорил Сэймэй, пряча лицо за своим рукавом. Вдруг он кинул острый взгляд на Хиромасу поверх рукава.

— Что тебя тревожит, Хиромаса?

— Господин Санэсукэ, кажется, отличный воин, — проговорил Хиромаса, смотря на свои руки, — и человек тоже.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Сэймэй, — судя по всему, он был отличным командиром, раз даже смерть не смогла остановить несчастного Китидзё в его стремлении доложить ему.

— Я думал, что было бы здорово, если бы я смог стать таким воином, как он. Сегодня, когда мы разговаривали с ним, я почувствовал, будто все, что происходит в гвардии во дворце словно ненастоящее. И мне захотелось узнать, каково быть настоящим воином.

— Оо… — задумчиво выдохнул Сэймэй, внимательно рассматривая Хиромасу.

— Но знаешь, я, наверное, не хочу быть «настоящим воином». И я имею в виду… Что я не хочу быть даже как Санэсукэ. Я действительно считаю его достойным человеком, но сам бы я не хотел убивать людей. Даже эмиси.

Хиромаса опустил взгляд на их опустевшие чарочки, стоявшие рядом. Потянулся за бутылкой и по очереди наполнил их. Затем взял одну и протянул Сэймэю.

— Ты хороший человек, Хиромаса, — тепло улыбнулся Сэймэй и протянул руку за своей чашечкой в ладони Хиромасы. Вместо того, чтобы взять ее с другого бока, Сэймэй накрыл своими длинными пальцами пальцы Хиромасы и легонько их сжал. — Такого тебя я люблю. И другого тебя мне не нужно.

Хиромаса смущенно дернулся и отвел глаза от лица Сэймэя. Тот, наконец, забрал свою чарочку и поднес ее ко рту. Хиромаса почувствовал, как глуповатая улыбка растягивает его губы, поэтому он быстро обратил свое лицо к небу.

Небо было высоким и чистым, усыпанным бесчисленным количеством звезд.

Хиромаса вдохнул полной грудью прохладный ночной воздух, напоенный запахом трав, и подумал, что он чувствует себя счастливым.


End file.
